Alliance Vs Alliance/Terror Phase
|L1_1_type=2| L1_1_text=Rewards |L1_2_type=2| L1_2_text=Spoils |L1_3_type=1| L1_3_text=AvA| L1_3_link=:Category:Alliance_Vs_Alliance}} :Commenced: May 26, 2015 11:00AM EDT :Concluded: June 9, 2015 12:00AM EDT The Terror Phase was the fifteenth Alliance Vs Alliance (AvA) Phase released by Disruptor Beam. Rewards 'Participation' 'Rank #1' #1 ranked alliance based on victory points: Wight Wedding 'Rank #1 in the North' #1 ranked alliance in the North based on victory points: House of the Black Goat 'Rank #1 in the Westerlands' #1 ranked alliance in the Westerlands based on victory points: A Thousand Eyes and One 'Rank #1 in the Crownlands' #1 ranked alliance in the Crownlands based on victory points: Kong's Landing 'Rank #1 in the Iron Islands' #1 ranked alliance in the Iron Islands based on victory points: Iron Vengeance 'Rank #1 in the Stormlands' #1 ranked alliance in the Stormlands based on victory points: Wylde Dragon Kings 'Rank #1 in the Reach' #1 ranked alliance in The Reach based on victory points: Guardians of the Fourteen Flames 'Rank #1 in the Riverlands' #1 ranked alliance in The Riverlands based on victory points: Wings'BotSS' EoW'HL' LotD'Retro' TCL'WoD 'Rank #1 in Dorne' #1 ranked alliance in Dorne based on victory points: Unbowed Unbent Unbroken' 'Rank #2 – Alliance' #2 ranked alliance based on victory points: House of Baratheon 'Rank #2 – Alliance <100' #2 Ranked Alliance based on Victory Points and Alliance size (Only awarded if the Rank #2 Alliance has 100 or more participants): Dragonlords of Westeros 'Egalitarian Regime' Highest average Victory Points per participating member, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Ghosts of Wynterfell 'Relentless' Highest average number of hostile AvA actions per participating member, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: The House of Black and White (Alliance) 'Peacemaker' Highest average beneficial AvA attacks per participating member, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: The Insequent 'Iron Bank' Highest total of silver taken from other alliances plus silver added to your camps, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Direwolf Keep 'Rank #2 in the North' #2 ranked alliance in the North based on victory points: Guardiani Di Valyria 'Rank #2 in the Westerlands' #2 ranked alliance in the Westerlands based on victory points: Ellines Greek Alliance 'Rank #2 in the Crownlands' #2 ranked alliance in the Crownlands based on victory points: Noble House of Targaryen 'Rank #2 in the Iron Islands' #2 ranked alliance in the Iron Islands based on victory points: The Prince of Orange 'Rank #2 in the Stormlands' #2 ranked alliance in the Stormlands based on victory points: Big Mama's House 'Rank #2 in the Reach' #2 ranked alliance in the Reach based on victory points: The Blackfish Rises 'Rank #2 in the Riverlands' #2 ranked alliance in The Riverlands based on victory points: Last Sentinels of the Godswood 'Rank #2 in Dorne' #2 Ranked Alliance in Dorne based on Victory Points: Fire and Blood' 'Defender of the North' Most number of successful defenses in the North, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: The Dragon Sleeps 'Gold Trade' Most Number of Barters in the Westerlands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Wight Knights 'City Repairs' Most Silver spent repairing camps in the Crownlands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Born of Fire and Blood 'Reaver' Most money reduced from other alliances in the Iron Islands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: DireCrows 'Storm Wall' Most silver gained from defenses in the Stormlands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Storm of Fury 'Helping Hands' Highest amount of Aid provided to camps in the Reach, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Lords of the Frozen North 'Battle Worn' Highest average enemy sworn swords wounded in the Riverlands, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: La Garde Draconique 'Destruction' Most damage done through sabotage in Dorne, minimum alliance participation of 5 members: Flight of Dragons with Usurpers Spoils